Microcontrollers sometimes can operate in various modes, including power savings modes that allow overall power consumption to be reduced. In such low-power consumption modes, power typically is not supplied to some of the modules or components of the microcontroller. However, when the microcontroller enters such a power savings mode, I/O connectors (e.g., I/O pads or pins) for the microcontroller may be in an uncontrolled stated, which can cause undesired complications for other modules or components of the microprocessor, as well as peripheral components that are coupled to the I/O connectors.